overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
March 19, 2019
Patch Highlights *Added new support hero: Baptiste. General Updates Armor *Beam-type damage is now reduced by 20% when hitting armor. *Damage over time effects are no longer mitigated by armor. Damage Boost *Damage boost is now applied when a projectile is fired rather than when it hits a target. Knockback *Knockback distance is now more consistent. *Heroes that are flying can now be knocked back and slowed. Sound *A new sound plays when you land a hit while damage boosted *A new sound plays when you land a hit, but it doesn’t do any damage. Hero Updates Ana *Healing from Nano Boost reduced from 300 to 250. Doomfist *Cooldowns of Rising Uppercut and Seismic Slam reduced from 7 to 6 seconds. Hanzo *Sonic Arrow **Detection radius of Sonic Arrow increased from 7 to 9 meters. Junkrat *Frag Launcher **Impact damage from Frag Launcher increased from 40 to 50. *RIP-Tire **Rip-Tire's cost increased by 10%. Lucio *Amp It Up **Amp It Up's speed amplification reduced from 70% to 50%. **Cross Fade's speed boost effect reduced from 30% to 20%. *Soundwave **Soundwave now counts towards Offensive Assists. *Wall Ride **Lucio's speed buff while riding walls have been increased from 20% to 40%. McCree *Peacekeeper **Fan The Hammer's damage was reduced from 55 to 50. *Deadeye **Deadeye's damage per second increased from 275 to 550 after locking onto targets for 1.5 seconds. Mei *Endothermic Blaster **Primary fire damage increased from 2.25 to 2.75. *Ice Wall **Health reduced from 500 to 400. Moira *Biotic Grasp **Heal over time duration increased from 3 to 4 seconds. **Total healing from one-tapping increased from 50 to 65. Orisa *Fusion Driver **Movement speed penalty while firing reduced from 50% to 30%. Pharah *Rocket Launcher **Minimum explosion damage increased from 16.25 to 20. Reaper *The Reaping **Healing received from dealing damage reduced from 50% to 40%. Soldier:76 *Heavy Pulse Rifle **Damage increased from 19 to 20. *Sprint **Delay before you can fire a weapon after using Sprint reduced from 0.5 to 0.3 seconds. *Tactical Visor **Now can target RIP-Tire and Immortality Field. Sombra *Hack **Cooldown is reduced by half when hacking a health pack. **Changed Hack's visual appearance to more clearly indicate when something has been hacked. Symmetra *Photon Projector **Primary fire damage ramps up 20% faster. Torbjorn *Base health increased by 50 armor (250 maximum health) *Armor gain from Overload reduced from 150 to 100. Widowmaker *Infra-Sight **Now reveals enemy health bars. **Infra-Sight is now cancelled on death. Wrecking Ball *Adaptive Shield **No longer cancels Roll mode. Zarya *Particle Cannon **Alt. fire explosion radius changed to 2 meters regardless of energy level. Zenyatta *Orb of Destruction **Damage increased from 46 to 48. *Orb of Discord **Effect reduced from 30 to 25%. Bug Fixes Callouts *Fixed a bug where the “Need Healing” callout wouldn’t display in chat if the hero you targeted didn’t have healing abilities. Camera *Fixed a bug where, when playing certain heroes, the camera would clip into the hero when looking straight upwards. Career Stats Menu *Fixed a bug where the season labels for Competitive CTF and Competitive 6v6 Elimination didn’t display. General *Fixed a bug where damage boost stat tracking was incorrect in some circumstances. Hero Gallery *Fixed a bug where, if switching between Junkrat Skins, one of the bombs on his vest would spin. Heroes *Fixed a bug where Ana’s clothes would clip into her hip pouch while doing the Yut Nori emote. *Fixed a bug that prevented audio feedback from playing to indicate ammo was low on Ashe’s rifle if it had three or fewer bullets. *Fixed a bug where Seismic Slam didn’t pull in enemies as intended. *Fixed a bug that made D.Va very difficult to knock back while she was firing her Fusion Cannons. *Fixed a bug that caused Genji’s Dragonblade to end before the deflect duration was complete. *Fixed a bug where Genji would be knocked back unusually far when using Swift Strike to hit Doomfist’s Rocket Punch. *Fixed a bug where Hanzo’s leg would visibly move while he was in his Meditate pose *Fixed a bug where Mercy’s left knee would bend unnaturally when stunned by McCree’s Flashbang *Fixed a bug that made Orisa very difficult to knock back while she was firing her Fusion Driver *Fixed a bug where a button on the shoulder of Reaper’s Lu Bu skin appeared to be floating *Fixed a bug where a piece on Reinhardt’s back displayed incorrectly while using the Guan Yu skin in the Hammer Down highlight intro *Fixed an issue that allowed Reinhardt’s Earthshatter to hit people further off the ground than intended in specific circumstances *Fixed a bug where Sombra’s stealth exiting sound effect wouldn’t play if an emote was used to exit stealth mode *Fixed a bug where Sombra couldn’t quick melee while using her Hack ability *Fixed a bug where Symmetra would gain ultimate charge while casting Photon Barrier *Fixed a bug that prevented Torbjörn from using Molten Core in custom games if Ability 2 was disabled *Fixed a bug that prevented Widowmaker’s Venom Mine from damaging a hero if they triggered it at the edge of its trigger radius Maps *Fixed a bug where the winning team’s hero lineup wouldn’t display correctly on Hollywood *Fixed a bug that caused the hanging tires near the first point to rotate a Self Destructing D.Va mech on Horizon Lunar Colony *Fixed a bug where the sounds coming from the Nous vous surveillons apartment weren’t playing on Paris. Overwatch League Skins *Fixed issues with the colors of skins for new Overwatch League teams. Category:Patch notes